


seriously? at my wedding?

by g0ryllama



Series: Moominpappa's (Explicit) Exploits [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ryllama/pseuds/g0ryllama
Summary: Moominpappa and The Joxter get it on at Muddler and Fuzzy's wedding. That's all.





	seriously? at my wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer: nasty, no like no read
> 
> Also for clarification, Moominpappa is called Moomin here because he is not a Pappa yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

The wedding was a great success, and after Edward the Booble returned the Oshun Oxtra back to land, the party began. 

Moomin watched Muddler and Fuzzy twirl on the dancefloor with a wistful look on his face, fifth glass of champagne in hand and melancholy surrounding him in a bubble. Usually he was the type to get a little too rambunctious when supplied with alcohol, but not today it seemed. 

Of course he's very happy for his friends, but he's so alone. And moomins aren't meant to be alone. 

"Moomin, come and join the dancing," Joxter calls from the midst of the bodies on the shiny tiles, but even he isn't alone like Moomin is. He shakes his head, and looks away when Joxter wanders over. "No point sulking at a wedding." 

"I'm not sulking." 

Joxter raises an eyebrow but says nothing more (a man of not very many words), sitting beside him and stealing his champagne. 

"I was drinking that." 

Shrugging, the other downs the rest, a challenging glint in his bright blue eyes. "Not anymore." 

How infuriating. "What are you up to?" There's always a game where his friend is concerned, although it does usually end in a nap. 

The Joxter leans back in his chair, hat askew and legs crossed. "Let's have some fun," they lock eyes, and Moomin's alcohol addled mind slowly puts two and two together, a small smirk reflected on each other's faces. "There's a bush over there that's comfy." 

They sneak off, tripping over each other and laughing to themselves, trying to look inconspicuous whenever people look over, leaning on tables as if having a conversation. 

Somehow they end up in the bush, Moomin lying awkwardly in the leaves with Joxter on top of him, mouths hungrily clashing. The awkward press of their noses is mentally discarded along with almost all of Joxter's clothes beside his shirt, the taste of champagne masking their own tastes. 

The mumrik's tongue feels like sandpaper on his own, somehow not feeling terrible despite the scratchiness. 

Joxter's legs straddle Moomin's hips as he reaches beneath him to coax out the other's cock, teeth sharp as he bites his lip. They both moan quietly as they slide against each other, the leaves rustling as Joxter moves back, breaking the kiss. 

"It's all so- oh- boring once the dancing slows down," he whispers, rutting his hips forward, and Moomin has to admire the way the fairy lights highlight his dark hair. "I'm glad we had that champagne…" 

Gasping as the head of the mumrik's cock glides over his own, precum lubricating them both, Moomin nods. "It's so terribly lonely-" he starts, quickly cut off by Joxter's hand when he moans too loudly when his other wraps around them both. Eventually he removes his hand and the moomin continues. "To have no one to dance with." 

Joxter has a knowing look in his eyes again, like he knows more than he's letting on but can't be bothered to explain, and Moomin finds he doesn't much care, especially when their rutting against each other speeds up. The slick movement and tight pressure of his hand fills his lower stomach with a burning heat, and the fuzziness of being drunk feels like the heaven Muddler talks about. 

"Would you call this dancing?" Joxter whispers, twisting his hand and gasping as he bends forward, resting his head on Moomin's chest. He brings a paw up to the other's hair and grips it, chuckling lightly when Joxter begins purring. 

Would he? It feels just as good, if not better, and much more fluid, and he finds maybe he would. "I'm not lonely that's for sure." 

Joxter ceases his movements for a moment as he cums, purring harder, painting their stomachs with his release before he sits up and frowns. "Seriously? You always do this."

Moomin smirks as he pushes himself into a sitting position, paw still firmly in the other's hair. "You love this part." 

Narrowing his eyes in false exasperation, Joxter licks his lips as he turns his attention to Moomin's member, sliding his hand up and down around it slowly, carefully, the way he knows Moomin likes it. 

Then he presses his tongue flat to the head, and, because he's still purring, the vibrations bring Moomin to climax, all over the other's face. He doesn't feel even the least bit guilty when Joxter pulls away, wiping his face with his wrist and licking it off. 

"Do you think Muddler noticed we were gone?" Moomin mutters as they return to the wedding, clothes and fur equally rumpled, leaves everywhere. Joxter nods slowly, pointing at the dancefloor where Muddler looks a little confused. Until he isn't.

"Seriously? At my wedding?" Muddler exclaims as he glares at them both around his wife. 

At least the two of them find it funny, even if no one else does.

**Author's Note:**

> Basics, there isn't enough Pappa/Joxter (or as I like to call them, OG snufmin) fic so I'm here to provide (again).
> 
> Thanks to the anon who suggested them having drunk sex at the Muddler's wedding! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this
> 
> (Also my first time writing them both, I hope this was okay :/)


End file.
